Mountain Gorilla
The mountain gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) is one of the two subspecies of the eastern gorilla. There are two populations. One is found in the Virunga volcanic mountains of Central Africa, within three National Parks: Mgahinga, in south-west Uganda; Volcanoes, in north-west Rwanda; and Virunga in the eastern Democratic Republic of Congo (DRC). It is listed as critically endangered by the IUCN. The other is found in Uganda's Bwindi Impenetrable National Park. Some primatologists consider the Bwindi population in Uganda may be a separate subspecies, though no description has been finalized. As of September 2016, the estimated number of mountain gorillas remaining is about 880. Roles * It played Gigantopithecus in North American Age series * It played Yeti (Abominable Snowman) in African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) * It played Delivery Guy in African Animal Mayhem See Also * Eastern Gorilla Gallery Silverback-Mountain-Gorilla.jpg Lion King 1994 Apes.png|The Lion King (1994) Goril_thelionking.jpeg normal_TLG_S1_E22_0513.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10381.jpg Thundercats-Legacy-030 1315018902.jpg Mickey_meets_eastern_mountain_gorilla.png TWT Gorilla.png Babar Gorilla.jpg Noah's Ark Hippopotamus.jpg Dr. Gordon.jpg Extinct vs Endangered.jpg SML Gorilla.png Star meets Eastern Gorilla.png Futurama Gorilla.png Mountain Gorilla (Blue Fang).jpg Star Meets Mountain Gorilla.jpeg Killin-Bites-5a.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Gorilla, Mountain (Fantasia 2000).jpg Tarzan (1999) Gorillas.jpeg|Tarzan (1999) Gorilla TLG.png Gorilla IC.jpg Mm-1930-10-10-gorilla.png Mm-1933-10-28-gorilla.png Congo-1995-movie-poster.jpeg|Congo (1995) Scorporilla COTT.png Gorilla Safari Adventures.png|Safari Adventures: Africa (2009) Gorilla-rct3.png Zt2-mountaingorilla.jpg BTJG Gorillas.png MMHM Mountain Gorilla.png F1440734-8619-40F8-96E4-7430E4FC1702.jpeg Rileys Adventures Mountain Gorilla.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Gorillas.png Ape guard.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) Riley and Elycia meets Mountain Gorilla.jpg Fatz Geronimo.jpg Books Gorilla usborne my first thousand words.png A05E7E51-AB84-420F-94A2-6FFD1488DB1C.jpeg Animal Parade (4).jpeg 647BD702-21E6-4A69-8B3E-4B50426FDEFB.jpeg 35433E2A-64B1-4FB6-A873-73098E2B6CEF.jpeg 0E338070-E840-44D9-9B73-27D446E9437F.jpeg 953D0988-80A9-4F17-8A50-BF5FD489EAE8.jpeg 6C81F44C-31F3-4984-A168-A9F5E43C6243.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (4).jpeg 77CF9E51-71E7-48FA-B55B-75B58579AB0D.jpeg CFE390B4-E0BC-4D0D-99E3-58FE0609C6CA.jpeg 752F6022-2F72-4335-B169-DD7FD0D783A3.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (51).jpeg 05977B37-5296-4832-AFB0-7B73F92579E9.jpeg C88AFC18-7F39-4B88-8DCA-B96500F0A26D.jpeg 5EB961A8-961F-4308-B4FC-4A52492CDD2E.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 8F3F2E0A-3E60-45FB-B6D2-C10E948A60F1.jpeg 112A48FC-73BA-4088-8910-772EB162F5D6.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:The Legend Of Tarzan Animals Category:Gorillas Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Congo Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:African Animals ABC Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Subspecies Category:Seton Academy Animals